USS Kenny
by Jonru
Summary: A very strange story i just came up with. Second attempt at a story.


USS Kenny Ship Logs: Captain's Log: New orders have arrived today. We have been sent to investigate a rare type 8 quantum subspace rift phenomena. Could be a long stay. Hopefully, we can keep up morale with the new holo projectors fitted throughout the ship. Could prove for an interesting time.  
  
Captain Chris: Time to arrival  
  
Lieutenant Craig: Two minutes to arrival sir.  
  
Captain Chris: Very good. Anyone tried the new holo program creator? It is very good. Just hope there are no ladies in the room!  
  
Snigger from the all male bridge crew.  
  
Lieutenant Craig: We have arrived sir. We are holding distance at 500 kilometres.  
  
Captain Chris: Prepare a probe, Lieutenant Michael.  
  
Lieutenant Michael: Aye Sir. The sensor probe is ready and prepared for launch.  
  
Captain Chris: Fire at will Lieutenant.  
  
Commander Paul: We should be receiving telemetry in a few minutes.  
  
Captain Chris: Good. I think it's time to test my new program. Computer, activate new bridge crew program.  
  
Two women appear next to each officer on the bridge, the women wearing very little.  
  
Captain Chris: I have rigged the sensors to deactivate our friends if anyone comes in through the turbo lift.  
  
Commander Paul: A good precaution Captain.  
  
So, for the next two hours, the bridge crew relaxed as the ship did the work and only until the very end was the bridge calm.  
  
Lieutenant Michael: The probe is entering the final phase of investigation. It is firing a highly charged electrostatic pulse at the rift.  
  
Captain Chris: Very good. How long until.  
  
A blinding flash fills the bridge and it takes a few moments for the crew to come back to reality.  
  
Captain Chris: What was that Lieutenant?  
  
Lieutenant Michael: That was something very bright, sir. Captain Chris: I gathered that, but what happened, and somebody fix the view screen.  
  
Commander Paul: View screen activated sir.  
  
Captain Chris turns to look at the screen and sees a very large lump of reflective metal.  
  
Captain Chris: Err, Zoom out.  
  
View screen zooms out to as big as possible.  
  
Captain Chris: That wasn't there before.  
  
Lieutenant Michael: That ship is huge. It's over two and a half thousand meters long, and its weaponry is very formidable.  
  
Captain Chris: Hail them.  
  
Commander Paul: They are hailing us, sir  
  
Captain Chris: Put them on, then.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Who are you? What are we doing here? What have you done?  
  
Captain Chris: I'm Captain Chris of the USS Kenny. We were investigating subspace phenomena, when our probe sent out an electromagnetic pulse.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Funny, that was what we were doing. It seems my ship got pulled into your space. I would like to go back. Are those really women by your side?  
  
Captain Chris: What? Oh, computer, deactivate holographic systems on the bridge. I don't know what I can do about sending you back, but I can assume that we need to do the same thing again.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Problem there, no one on the other side.  
  
Captain Chris: Lieutenant Michael, how can we overcome this?  
  
Lieutenant Michael: I don't think we can, sir. Not without physically contacting someone and telling them to open the rift.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Well, it seems I will be staying here for a while. May I join you and you lovely ladies for a spot of food sometime soon?  
  
Captain Chris: Of course, we will dock with you and dine on my ship. How about 0600 hours, for some breakfast.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Well then, it's settled. I'll be there. Ragnor out.  
  
0600 Hours arrives  
  
Captain Chris: Commander Ragnor, good to see you in person.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Good to see you also Captain. I see you have your lovely ladies with you. I'd like to see how you control them, sometime.  
  
Captain Chris: Well, breakfast is going to be late, so I think now is as good a time as any.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Good, lead the way then.  
  
Captain Chris leads the way to the holographic control room.  
  
Captain Chris: This is the computer dedicated to holo control.  
  
Commander Ragnor: This is an impressive set up. Can I see the isolinier chip set up?  
  
Captain Chris: Certainly. This is the main chip. If you wanted to change anything holographic, I would do it here.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Well, I'm very hungry. Can we have breakfast now?  
  
Captain Chris: Of course. Follow me.  
  
After breakfast, Commander Ragnor returns to his ship, the Immolator.  
  
Commander Ragnor: Boris, these are the co-ordinates. Transport our present to them.  
  
Boris: Aye aye sir.  
  
Back on the USS Kenny.  
  
Captain Chris: Computer, activate holo bridge crew.  
  
Commander Paul: Glad they're back. I was getting bored at breakfast.  
  
Captain Chris: Ditto.  
  
Lieutenant Craig: Sir, the Immolator is moving off. They are going into some form of hyperspace I've never seen before.  
  
Captain Chris: Follow them, maximum warp.  
  
Lieutenant Craig: I reckon we can just keep up with them at warp 9.  
  
Captain Chris: Engage.  
  
As the Immolator speeds off in the distance, the Kenny accelerates to near warp speeds and then, the engines splutter and cough and give an almighty jolt and then stops.  
  
Captain Chris: What just happened?  
  
Lieutenant Craig: I don't know. Looks like a problem with the anti-matter injection system.  
  
Captain Chris: Commander, get on it. We have to catch them.  
  
Lieutenant Craig: We won't catch them now. They have such a head start we would need to travel for 48 hours to catch them.  
  
Captain Chris: Inform Starfleet of the situation and advise them to send out another ship. We may be here a while.  
  
Commander Paul in the turbo lift discards his holo women and enters engineering.  
  
Commander Paul: Ok people. We need to clear out the injector systems. This could be messy so lets get it over with.  
  
Commander Paul enters the maintenance hatch and crawls to the problem area.  
  
Commander Paul: Ensign, pass me the anti matter stripper gun.  
  
Ensign: Here sir.  
  
Commander Paul: Thanks.  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Commander Paul: Well, that ought to do it lets get out of here. Commander Paul to the bridge. Clearance removed. We can go to warp.  
  
Captain Chris: Thank you Commander. Lieutenant, engage.  
  
Yet again, the ship accelerates to almost warp speed and again dies on them.  
  
Captain Chris: What now Lieutenant?  
  
Lieutenant Craig: Same thing again. Seems the antimatter injection system is blocked again.  
  
Captain Chris: Captain Chris to Commander Paul, what happened? I thought the system was unblocked?  
  
Commander Paul: It was. I'm in the tube again, clearing out the mess, but the blockage is identical to the last.  
  
Captain Chris: Commander. Respond.  
  
Kesra: This is Kesra speaking. We have taken Commander Paul hostage and are demanding control of this ship. If you do not comply, we will kill him.  
  
Captain Chris signals for the mute.  
  
Captain Chris: Computer, who is Kesra  
  
Computer: There is no one on board named Kesra.  
  
Captain Chris: That cannot be correct. Who is holding Commander Paul?  
  
Computer: There is no one within 20 meters of the Commander.  
  
Captain Chris: What? Lieutenant Michael, get down there with a security team. Take them alive.  
  
Lieutenant Michael: Aye sir.  
  
In engineering, the commander is being held hostage.  
  
Lieutenant Michael: Kesra, you are surrounded. Come out now and the courts will be lenient.  
  
Kesra: Surrounded? I think not.  
  
Kesra appears behind the security team and knocks one unconscious. Lieutenant Michael fires his phasor at her and it goes straight through her.  
  
Kesra: Was that supposed to hurt?  
  
Kesra proceeds to knock out all of the team without taking damage to herself.  
  
Captain Chris is still on the bridge, trying to figure out what the intruder is.  
  
Captain Chris: It can't be a living person with a cloaking device because that would emit a power signal, so it must be not real.  
  
Lieutenant Craig: A hologram, perhaps?  
  
Captain Chris: Yes. You remember Commander Ragnor was very interested in the holo systems, I told him how to do anything to them. It seems he has taken control of the women we created and turned them against us. Computer, deactivate all holographic systems on the ship.  
  
Computer: Unable to comply. Holo controls are locked down.  
  
Captain Chris: Damn, too late. 


End file.
